Team EMPR - The beginning
by jaunetheladiesmanarc
Summary: Ember Osana was an ordinary girl who wanted nothing more but to live a normal life. But life, it had other plans and gave her powers she never wanted, causing her to lose everyone. All she has now is her powers and what ever the universe has planned for her.
1. Chapter 1

Team EMPR

Chapter One

Alarms blared as rain fell from the sky and onto the guard's jackets. The rain stayed constant as the alarms raised and lowered in volume, their sound reaching miles from the origin point. Synchronised stamping could be heard as guards rushed to their positions, some taking their positions in watchtowers, and others spreading out to cover as much ground as possible. "Spread out and find them!" the commander barked as he began to check his weapon. "If you find them, do not shoot on sight. We want these people back alive!" the commander barked again as he held his weapon up. All of the guards nodded as they started to break off into pairs.

As two guards jogged past a medium wall, three kids, all dressed in white gowns which were soaked by the rain, were crouching behind the wall. The boy closest to the road had jet black hair and a dark skin colour. The next girl had short yellow hair and was covering the mouth of the second girl. The second girl had long hair, a mix of red and orange, but was shaking in fear as she was the youngest of the three. "I think the coast is clear" the boy said in a quiet and calming tone, before slowing walking to the edge of the wall followed by the two girls. "We will wait for any patrol vehicles to pass before making our move" the boy said before poking his head around the wall.

As he poked his head around the wall he could hear the low rumbling of an engine. He quickly turned to face the girl with Red hair. "Ember look at me. Everything is going to be okay. Trust me, we will be able to make it out of here" he said in a soothing quiet tone. "Okay Coal, I trust you" the girl said whilst taking deep breaths in order to calm herself down. "So, where to next?" the girl with yellow hair asked Coal. "Well. We wait for the patrol to go past, then we move to the other side of the road" Coal instructed in a calm tone, as if he knew this plan would work.

As the three waited, they heard the sound of the patrol car's engine get louder and louder until it finally reached it maximum volume as it passed by the three kids. Luckily, it didn't stop as its destination was somewhere else. "All-right go!" the boy whispered as the three kids sprinted through the rain and across the road. The three kids made it across the road before ducking behind a thick hedge. "Okay. We just have to make it around this building, across a second road and then we are free" Coal made it out to seem like it was easy.

The two slowly nodded as they began to go around the corner of the building, using the thick hedge as cover. As they reached the edge of the building, Coal once again checked to see if the coast was clear. "I think the coast is clear, but just to be sure. We should go one at a time" Coal instructed as he tried to usher the other two back, and once they were far enough back Coal sprinted to the other side of the road, at an angle and to the fence. But as Coal got to half way, he heard a guard shout "Sir! Sir we've found him! We found him!" down his radio as one guard raised his weapon. "Freeze! Do not move, or we will shoot!" the guard bellowed as Coal instantly froze. "Get down on the ground and put your hands on your head!" the guard instructed as one guard took out a pair of handcuffs. Coal followed the orders and stayed still on the ground as the rain continued to fall on everyone.

As Coal laid on the ground, two Jeeps turned blocking the road as guards jumped out of both sides with their weapons drawn, and in between all of the guards, the commander was slowly walking up with his weapon holstered. "Did you really think you were going to escape Coal? Did you really think that would work?" the commander crouched down as Coal was begin picked up. "Why would you try and escape? Isn't it nice here? You get three meals a day and all the TV you can watch". Coal looked at the commander with cold emotion-less eyes and spoke to him a monotone voice, "It's just a lie you tell the public, to keep them quiet. But we know what happens, and we are going to tell the whole of Remnant what happens here".

The commander began to smirk and shake his head as Ember and Summer tried to look for a way around. "We can go behind the patrol cars. They can act as a barrier" Summer said in a calm voice. "It will only be a short sprint to the fence. Once we get there we are free." Ember looked at Summer worryingly, "but what if they see us?" Summer placed her hands on Embers shoulders. "Trust me Ember. We can make it". Ember gave a nod before running with Summer to the cars. Once they were behind the cars they kept crouched. "Alright, on my mark we go". Summer paused before dropping her hand causing them both to sprint across the field. Seeing as Summer was taller than Ember, she was able to run at a much faster pace, meaning she got the fence as Ember got half way. Summer found the small hole in the fence and was able to pry the fence apart with her super-human strength.

But, as Summer looked back, she saw Ember still sprinting at full pace. As Summer's face grow a smile of happiness it was immediately switched for a shocked face as Ember had been stopped by a spotlight. The spotlight was shown straight into Embers face causing her brief blindness, and all Ember could do was shield her face to try and spotlight. As Ember was doing this she felt a very strong gust push her back a little bit.

When Ember finally dropped her arm she was now looking at a vast desert, where the only unique feature was the small mountain to the left. "Not far to go now" a new voice told Ember.


	2. Chapter 2

Team EMPR

Chapter Two

Ember continued to fix her eyesight on the peak of the mountain in the distance, but pulling her hood down whenever the wind picked up.

"Do we know much about this guy?" Ember asked whilst still looking forward.

"No, there is not much info on this guy, but all we know is that this guy has defeated 15 people so far. So whoever this guy is, we shouldn't underestimate him" the strange voice replied.

Ember stopped before looking down at a Grimm next to her. It was a small Grimm, about the size of a sheepdog, but it had jet black skin with white patches and red eyes.

"Do you want me to carry you up the sand hill?" Ember asked the Grimm whilst catching her breath.

"No, it's fine. I'm more worried about you" the Grimm replied by looking at Ember, but not opening its mouth.

"Well then" Ember said whilst arching her back as she was looking up the hill, "best to get a move on". Ember took in a large breath before powering up the hill, the sand causing her extra work.

After what seemed like thirty minutes, both Ember and the Grimm arrived at the top of the hill. Naturally, the Grimm bolted to the top and stood in a guard position waiting for any danger.

"The coast is clear" the Grimm told Ember as it began to walk in random directions.

"You know. You don't have to do that for me every time we go around a corner or a up a hill" Ember tried to say before trying to the top of the hill.

"Well it is my duty to protect you at all times, and that is what I will do" The Grimm stated whilst keeping pace with Ember.

"And I have thanked you for saving my life. But I'm telling you, you don't have to always protect me" Ember said with a half smirk as she focused on keeping her pace constant.

As both Ember and the Grimm reached the opening to the mountain, the sun began to hide behind the peak of the mountain, and as the sun hid the temperature suddenly dropped causing Ember to shudder a little. But after Ember adjusted to the temperature, she decided to still keep her weapon sheathed in order to create the element of surprise.

"So what's the plan?" the Grimm questioned Ember with uncertainty.

"Well, I know we've got three surprises to use. Firstly, we can surprise him with my grimm arms. Secondly, we can surprise him with my sword. And thirdly, we can surprise him with you"

"Me? How can we surprise him with me?" the Grimm questioned with uncertainty

"It's simple. You can shrink and sit on my shoulder, once I get close you can grow and swipe at him."

"Oh right. I forgot about my powers" the Grimm said whilst shaking his metaphorical head."

The Grimm shrunk in size and sit on Embers hand. She placed the Grimm into her pocket and continued down the cave. As she went further into the cave, it became harder to see. There was no sign of anyone living here, but the straight caves did give the impression of an abandoned mineshaft. As Ember began to doubt herself with the location of the target, she stumbled across a large opening to a dug out room.

The room was huge and had barely been touched as the gems were still planted into the rocks. Ember cautiously entered the room, with both of her hands by her side.

"I don't think he's here" the Grimm told Ember in a worrying voice.

"Oh no, he's here. I can sense it" Ember replied whilst looking around the room."

"WHO DARES CHALLENGE ME?!" a voice bellowed from an unknown location.

"Flynt Marron? I am here to take you down" Ember quickly spoke as she tried to locate the voice.

"And what makes you think you can defeat me?"

"Well, why don't you show yourself and I can show you?" Ember replied in a mocking voice.

As soon as Ember thought she had located the voice, the mysterious figure appeared on the other side of the room. He couldn't be seen at first, but soon the gems began to light up as he stepped forward. He was a medium height man, wearing an old trench coat and trousers, which was covered by his cloak.

"So you're going to be the one to defeat me?" Flynt said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well don't be too sure of yourself" Ember replied whilst taking up her stance, still concealing her sword.

Flynt bowed and looked down, allowing Ember to land the first. As Ember saw Flynt bow, she decided to show how first surprise. She untied her cloak and place her hand on her katana.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Ember finished untying the front of her cloak, she allowed it to effortlessly fall down following the figure of her body. As the cloak fell down it had still not revealed Embers secret, until she placed her right hand on the handle. She gripped it tightly and pulled it from the holster at the same rate of her cloak falling to the ground. As she continued to pull it from its holster is began to reflect Coals image in its metal.

Soon she had the katana upholstered and held up high allowing it too glow from the light being admitted from the crystals. Embers cloak was now at her feet, yet Coal had still not moved, which had caused anger to travel across Embers face.

"You're angry because he ruined the surprise, aren't you?" The Grimm asked, knowing the answer automatically.

"You're right. Now he's going to pay for it," Ember replied whilst bending her right knee, pointing the tip of the katana at Coal.

Ember then placed the katana pointing backwards and to her left side, gripping her right hand with her left. She lowered her stance and put all of her power into her left leg. Her left leg coiled up from the stance before exploding with power, causing her to rapidly charge at Coal kicking up dust as she took her step.

She began to get closer and closer to Coal with every step she took, increasing her speed and her power. Ember came into two steps of Coal before transferring all of her power to her right arm. It acted as an elastic band, being kept in place by her left hand. As Ember came into one-step of Coal, she decided to release her left hand, allowing her right arm to spring diagonally and transferring all of her power to her katana.

As her arm start to move in an upwards fashion, it was suddenly stopped causing all of her power to instantly escape her body. The force was inhumanly strong as if a brick wall was suddenly placed in front of her. Ember quickly tried to look around to see whom, or what could have possibly stopped her. As her eyes looked around, they slowly went down the length of her blade to see Coals palm placed on the edge of her blade.

His hand was fully open, meaning only his palm was touching the blade. Embers eyes began to show a mix between panic and disbelief. She remained speechless as Coal had barely even moved a muscle, yet had been able to block her attack with just his hand. Her eyes moved to the movement of Coals head. He slowly looked up at Ember and gave her a smirk before closing his hand, wrapping it around Embers sword. As Coals fingertips touched the blade, a stream of electricity travelled down the blade and too Embers hands causing her to shake violently.

The stream of electricity travelled right across Embers body, causing all her muscles to lock up and become useless. Coal kept his hand on Embers blade as he began to return his body to an upright position, causing the crystals to contain to light up. He then placed his second hand on Embers blade before using his strength to hurl Ember across the cave. Ember was thrown with a lot of power as she was in the air for two second and as Ember hit the ground; her body began to roll before ending up at the wall of the cave.

"He certainly has his own surprises," Embers Grimm said in a sarcastic tone, but with a few grunts.

"But don't forget that with still have our own surprises" Ember weakly said whilst using her katana to stand herself up, electricity still pulsing through her muscles. As she stood up, Coal simply bowed again, not fazed by the first attack. She raised her katana, pointing the end at Coal as she sprinted at fall pace at Coal.

She kept her katana raised as she got within one-step of Coal, her blade once again being effortlessly stopped by Coal, his palm curving the angle of the sword, the tip moving to his other hand.

Buy this time Ember was prepared for the attack, and as the tip of the katana was moving to Coal's other hand, so was her Grimm, his powerful back legs quickly getting him up to full speed as his travelled along the edge of her blade.

"It's not a semblance. Coal's weapon is on his body and attached to his hand, but seems to be powered by the crystals," her Grimm telepathically shouts to her as it gets to the edge of the blade. "I suggest letting go of you katana now!" he telepathically shouts again as Coals right hand closes around her sword, the blade slotting into his left palm.

Time slows down as Ember sees the five connectors in Coal's left hand as she lets of the blade, her hands moving from the blade as Coal's left hand closes, her sword glowing blue as the electricity runs down the blade, closing the circuit. The electricity on the sword acts as lightning as her Grimm dodges the bolts of lightning jumping down the katana, jumping off at the tip of the blade. Coal now has no time to react as Embers left leg raises from its position, making contact with the back of Coals right knee, pushing him off balance. As Coal begins to stumble, his left hand loses grip, as Ember's Grimm enlargens in size as it makes contact with Coals open hand. Coal's left hand moves upwards, reacting by opening his right hand, dropping the katana as he quickly closes his fist and move it upwards to make contact with the Grimm's right side of his body. As Ember's Katana drops to the ground, Ember opens her hands, catching her blade as her arms move upwards, making contact with Coals chest.

All of that happens in seconds as Ember's Grimm is flung across the cave, Coal being launched in the opposite direction, both of them crashing to the ground, but the Grimm receiving more damage.

Ember quickly sprints to the side of the cave where her Grimm landed. "Are you injured?" Ember says in a panic tone as she rolls him over.

He sticks his tongue as he pants and softly looks at her

"Yeah… he got a good hit on me" he telepathically replies without moving.

Ember does not have time to help him as she hears Coals feet rapidly hit the floor as she looks back to see him charging at her. She does not have much time to react as Coal opens his palms, trying to connect with her back.

Ember does not move an inch as her back glows black as it spreads across her back. Coal notices the change, but doesn't have time to react quick enough as two Black arms sprout from Embers back, both making contact with Coals chest as he's sent flying across the cave, Ember continuing to extend them whilst standing up.

"Thank god they worked!" she said with a sigh of relief as she turned around to face the injured Coal.

"Just give up Coal! You can't win!" she shouted as she sent her Grimm arms forward, aimed straight at Coal.

Coal simply stood up and stood still as the arms rushed towards him. Ember had not learned how to properly control them, which meant they were mainly on autopilot as they reached Coal.

However, as they reached Coal, he placed his palms outstretched, as the crystals grew brighter, the Grimm arms making contact with his hands as he planted his right foot at a ninety-degree angle.

Coal keep his palms flat as the Grimm arms kept trying to push Coal back, his foot slowly digging into the ground, a pile of dust collecting behind his foot as the electricity in his weapon began to move to his muscles, giving him more strength.

Ember felt her muscles begin to ache as she kept pushing with her arms, slowly moving forward as her Grimm arms kept pushing, neither side giving in, but Coal slowly pushing back.

After a few minutes of both sides pushing with their strength, Coal's weapon suddenly gained a boost of strength from the surrounding crystals as he began to easily push Ember back, Embers back foot now digging into the ground, his new found strength becoming overwhelming for her.

She tried to push him back but her Grimm arms suddenly gave up causing her to go onto one foot, her Grimm arms quickly losing strength.

Coal realised the loss in Embers strength as he began to pull on her Grimm arms sending her into the wall, hitting her head badly as she fall onto the ground into a lump

Her vision became faded and fuzzy as she saw Coal pull his cloak back over him as he walked over to Ember, picking her weapon up as he stood by her head.

"Game over Ember, you lose" Coal smugly said as he raised the katana, Ember too weak to fight back.

"SIMULATION FAILED!" a female robotic voice bellowed as everything around her slowly turned into green screens, including Coal. As she got up, she felt her strength up as her Grimm also got up.

Ember and her grimm had been wearing a suit of armour which turned the simulation hits into real hits, having the able to make limbs ineffective by locking them into place. She unstrapped her helmet as she walked out of the simulation with her head down as a guy in a lab coat with a clipboard was shaking his head.

"Not a very good performance Ember. You made multiple mistakes" the guy said in a degrading tone as he made notes on his clipboards.

"I know and I'm sorry for not completing the simulation" she said with her head pointing downwards.

The guy sighed and put his hand on her shoulder

"It's okay Ember, you will get another chance, Do you want to watch the next simulation?" he asked in a comforting tone as Ember tilted her head up as she walked past a young boy in a hoodie and jeans, looking about 11

"Wait? As that kid next? He looks eleven," Ember asked in a shocked tone as she was placed in front of the large screen.

"Oh yes! He is eleven, but he is one of the best hunters we have here. Just watch and you will be impressed"

Ember locked up and sit back in her chair, her Grimm sitting in the chair next to hear, and a few hunters and huntresses sitting near her as she looked at the screen, the boy taking his position as the simulation loaded up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the young boy stepped into the simulation, he placed the helmet on and tightened the strap, the simulation world beginning to build up around him.

He was placed into the same vast desert Ember was placed in an hour ago, the simulation wind picking up as he looked around before setting off in a northern direction towards the cave.

30 minutes passed before he reached the cave, the distance designed to test the user's endurance, and stepped inside the dark cave eventually finding his way to the large opening in the cave.

The young boy moved into the cave, not looking around for Coal.

"Coal! I know you're in here! Come out and prove who you say you are!" He shouted as he kept his head straight, his mind planning for Coal's first move.

Ember leaned forward in her chair, her eyes fixed to the screen as a mixture of anticipation and excitement swirled in her mind as she waited for his first move.

Ember's excitement peeked as her eyes didn't move away from the screen as she saw Coal jump down from a high ledge, palms outstretched as he looked to gain the surprise attack.

Coal's palms come a few inches from the young boys back, electricity sparking, looking a connection.

Smugness crept across Ember's face as the 'best hunter in the class' was about to be hit by a surprise attack, but the smugness quickly vanished and quickly exchanged for a shocked expression

The reason for her expression was explained as Coal shared the same simulated expression as his attack was easily stopped.

His shocked expression was kept as the size difference simply meant there was no way for the young boy to have stopped the attack.

The young boy simply looked back at Coal as he held two small daggers blocking Coals palms, both near the boys' neck.

Coal looked around for a reason as to why his attack failed, and found what seemed to be two clones of the boy.

"Were they clones? Triplets? A semblance?" Coal's simulated brain whirred as he tried to come up an explanation to the three versions of the young boy.

Coals artificial intelligence was too preoccupied with understanding the situation, it had completely forgotten about using his weapon, made ineffective by the plastic casing on the Young boys' dagger.

Coal's body was hurled across the cave from the combined strength of the three versions of the young boy.

Coal's body flew several feet across the cave before crashing and rolling across the cave floor, Embers face filling with amazement and the events that just unfolded

Coal slowly got up and opened his eyes to see only the young boy walking towards him, holding his two daggers to his side as he walked to Coals head.

"Game over Coal! You've lost" the young boy smugly says before lifting and slamming his boot down

But, before his boot made contact with Coal face, it was stopped by Coal's right hand gripped tightly around his ankle.

The young boy panicked as he began to lose balance, his daggers flying from his hands as Coal gripped around the boys left leg, electricity pulsing around his body, causing him to seize up and fall down.

Coal used this to his advantage as he quickly got himself up, raising his fist causing the gems to glow as the young boy moved his hands to his daggers on his belt whilst trying to control his panic.

Coal slammed his fist down, but was blocked by the x-shape formed by the boys daggers, his two clones gripping his fist and trying to pull upwards

The games in the cave grew brighter as both sides were trying there hardest to win, Coals weapons whirring at the max, causing his fist too became encased in blue electricity as he pushed with all of his might

The young boy panicked as he was determined not to give in, his two clones straining from the force of the punch.

Coal's weapon began to leak grey smoke as it worked to its full capacity, gaining full power from the surrounding. Coal had not taken any notice as he felt his fist coming closer to the boy's face, the boys' daggers glowing from the heat of the electricity.

Victory spread across Coal's face as he began to win the tug-of-war, but it quickly vanished as all of the crystals inside of the cave began to explode at random, the room beginning to dim as all of the gems exploded.

As the gems exploded, Coal's weapon began to become ineffective as the electricity faded and he was once again sent flying across the cave floor.

This time Coal slowly lifted himself up off the floor as he saw the young boy panting as he sheathed his daggers into the belt, picking up the two from the ground as he didn't progress forward.

The gems exploding in the cave meant the light had vanished, leaving only the faint outlines of Coal and the boy.

They were both exhausted as they had all given there all during the tug-of-war.

Ember began to squint her eyes slightly as she tried to figure out where the two people were situated, before being slightly surprised by the small sparks caused from the two metals hitting against each other.

The small sparks from the metals gave quick suggestions as to where the two were, both somehow seeing in the darkness trading hit for hit, all being blocked by their weapons.

Time seemed to move quickly as both where expertly fencing with their weapons before Coal was thrown off by balance as the metal arm guard glanced off of the boys dagger, creating a big sparks, lighting up the boy's face as he moved his dagger upwards, landing a clear shot as it was multiplied by the boys two clones.

The final hit sent Coal crashing to the ground, but this time he was not able to get himself up as a big screen flashed in front of the boy showing he had depleted Coal's aura.

"SIMULATION COMPLETED!" The female robot voice bellowed as the world disintegrated around the boy

"Well done Maron, an A class performance" the man with the clipboard said with a small smirk as he led the boy out of the simulation.

A few claps rang around the room as he was led past the seated hunters and huntresses. He gives a small smirk before being led through the large white double-doors

"Wow. That Maron kid is a good fighter" Ember said in an impressed tone as she sat back in her chair

"He certainly is. You could learn something from him" her Grimm telepathically replied as it looked at her, Ember replying with a hard glare which caused her Grimm to drop its head and look away.

Ember looked back at the screen as another hunter was taking her position in the simulation.


End file.
